creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sloshedtrain/Talk Archive 9
I just realized that the message I sent out via didn't reach you for some reason. For what it's worth, here it is now: :Section title: Talk archives Timestamp: 22:24, September 24, 2013 Admins (this includes VCROC) with talk archives in the main (article) namespace: Please move your talk archives into your talk namespace. They do not belong in the mainspace for several reasons, including (but not limited to): * The mainspace is for content relevant to our mission (read: pastas). * They're not important enough to even be considered content. * They're not important period. * They keep popping up in maintenance reports such as . * They also appear in (the "Article Index"). * They pop up occasionally when you click " ". So, in short, move them out of the mainspace or they will be deleted. You can always restore them and move them to your talk space anyway. For those of you who don't have talk archives in the main namespace, ignore this. — LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 01:39, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, lol. Hope you're not too peeved about my deleting your archives (and every other archive page clogging up the mainspace). Speaking of pages clogging up the mainspace, I'm wondering if I should move all the gallery pages to the Creepypasta Wiki namespace. I may have no choice. It would be really cool if we could make a Gallery namespace, but I'm not sure how willing Staff would be to make custom namespaces. I'm willing to bet they wouldn't do it. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 01:55, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Ban Glaze112 He has been removing portions of my story Five Disks! Buckyfan99 (talk) 00:16, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Why did you feel the need to delete my article?528056 (talk) 03:11, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! Thanks for that response (which I believe is automated). How could one improve on their creepypasta skills? Thearchitectxx (talk) 05:51, September 30, 2013 (UTC) I would like to be allowed back to chat. What does it take? Sloshed? We may need to talk. It is a sensible matter, and as such...I left it in your Community Wikia wall. Please read it, Sloshed. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 16:49, October 5, 2013 (UTC) why did you delete my pasta Ancient Egypt? Evolution,You cant stop it 07:19, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Request Hello, I created some pastas several months back. I now dislike them, and don't think I can edit them to the point where they're good. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Hooded_Man http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Wood_to_Ash Could you delete these? I don't think anyone else likes them, either. Serpentaxy400 (talk) 02:10, October 8, 2013 (UTC) May I ask, how do you upload or create an actual story or article? ~You can either run, hide, or die!~ TheHeroesofOlympus (talk) 02:48, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Sup Hey man just sayin hi THANX Thx 4 the fix on my Fear the Light story BloodArc (talk) 06:58, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Arc A. Nine Hey, Thanks for the newcomer greetings! I love CreepyPasta but i didn't think till now to make a account; hope im a big help to the community in the future! I just have one question, what should a newbie do on CreepyPasta? Thanks. Talisa366 (talk) 10:24, October 14, 2013 (UTC)Talisa366 Is There Stil an Article Listing? I have not been on this wiki for a couple months, and I just wrote a story about an experience I had this morning. However as I looked for the "Article Listing." It said it was archived. Is it gone? I do not want to get banned like last time even though I tried to find it. Hey I was wondering if u could read my creepypasta I wrote yesterday which it is linked through here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Spinoff_Appeal which when u scroll down you should see this link: http://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Collin_Farrior:_The_Proxy_Of_Death I would like some feedback thanks Stormtali (talk) 12:54, October 20, 2013 (UTC) My page called the day was an original work done by me, it was not a spinoff of anything other than zombies AFP Can I have the AbuseFilterBypass right? The spam filter happened to me, while I was removing a category from a page. Since, I don't want this to happen again, may I have the AbuseFilterBypass right? If you do hand it off to me, I would be very grateful! Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 01:44, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi... How are you? I have 1 problem so can you help me to solve it? I can't upload profile avatar picture... everytime I try to (with any photo I choose) It still writes "No file chosen" but I probably did. anyway... thank's Pixelzombie (talk) 20:48, October 26, 2013 (UTC)PixelZombie halp Since AbuseFilterBypass can only be added by b'crats atm, I need you to add the following users to AFB: * ImGonnaBeThatGuy * Raidra k thx. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:20, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Sloshedtrain, Just checking, but to add a pasta to the User Submissions page, I do it by clicking on the edit button and adding it in that way? Thanks!Wario654 (talk) 20:34, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I just wanted to say thank you for helping me with my story (My Friend Simon). I really want to be an avid contributor to the creepypasta community and any help I can get from other writers, editors, admins, ... is very much appreciated. Thanks again and have a great day! TheDivineAuthor (talk) Just wondering how do you become an administrator on the site? Gamerfanatic1224 (talk) 16:40, November 14, 2013 (UTC) I've been banned from chat for no reason. Can you help me get back on? I am unable to add my stories to the article listings page. If you can help me with that I'll be thankful. I just finished it now. Necro9991 (talk) 13:56, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, new here Am I allowed to post new ideas to the site? I am new to wikia and I have a Pokemon creepypasta I would like to create. Pastamon213 (talk) 17:05, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Apps. Hey Sloshed. I may sound a bit picky here, and I would like to apologize ahead of times. But, can you check the apps. Because last night, I noticed that there was a user who vandalized articles who replaced content. The user put "Hyper Realistic Squiggle Trees" in pages that, obviously, didn't need them. I went up to Moose and asked him to block the user. So, that is why I am asking you to check the apps. Please. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 16:04, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Marked for Review Hey, I was just curious if you were mass removing marked for review tags because the general grammar and format of the pastas checked out or if you were reading and thought they were quality stories? Lately, we've (LOLSKELETONS, myself, some others) been using the MFR tag to label pasta that might be technically okay, but don't hold up as actual stories. It's either to check on them later or to see if someone else has a second opinion. If you're reading them and think they're good enough, that's cool, but you seem to be moving a bit fast for doing that. I just wanted to ask that if you were basing it only on grammar and whatnot if you could not remove the tags until the story is checked. Thanks!ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 01:44, December 5, 2013 (UTC) : I've also been considering updating the maintenance tags since marked for review is so broadly applied, and Delete Now is a bit too extreme to function as a substitute for M4R except in the case of a spam page creation. I've added to the category description, but I feel we still need a better system. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:57, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :: It should be noted that deletion polls are frustratingly ineffective when it comes to actual quality control, so that is no longer on the table. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:01, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Category: Trollpasta I was on the genre listing, just not a few seconds ago. And I have noticed that the Troll Pasta category, practically has nothing in it. And I do know that the category, itself, won't be used ever again. So, what's the actual usage of it anyways? Can you determine its fate? It is a useless category, honestly. Since the users on this wiki won't use the category again, anyways. So, its pretty much a useless category. Just wanted to inform you of this, since you are on. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 20:23, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Hullo. Well, I tried to upload a story, and got this: Blacklist Filter 1 (Content) Not really sure why, but the message said to contact an admin, so, here we are. Hey there im not sure exactly what you did to my pasta but it looks like you structured it a bit better and fixed some issues thank you very much mate :) Silent-Salvation (talk) 17:24, December 13, 2013 (UTC) TheOperator Should not have gotten rollback. Just because he got a lot of supports (most from people who don't even edit, might I add) doesn't change the fact that he is unfit for the position. Just because he has a lot of edits does not mean he is a good editor either. He was blocked just yesterday for continuously making unconstructive edits even after warnings. Is there a reason you decided to promote him, besides the fact that he has a lot of edits and got a lot of support from clueless chat-goers? Because I have a problem with giving such an incompetent and unreliable editor user rights just like that. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:28, December 14, 2013 (UTC) : I wasn't saying it is a position of power, but it is an easy tool to abuse. He should at least prove he can edit productively before you give him the ability to quickly revert others' edits. I have personally reverted many of his edits. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:08, December 14, 2013 (UTC) 1. The block was because I was changing british spelling too american. Since that block I have been taking an online course In both American and British English. I also have been triple checking every single one of my edits since. I may not be the best editor here, but I have one thing a lot of them don't. I have a passion to better myself, and help others. I don't let a few things get in my way and just give up. I learn from my mistakes, and you know what, I do have a bad past, but I am trying to turn over a new leaf, and I have shown great improvement. And all of those 'clueless chat-goers' are still just like anybody else, but aperntly we have differant views on people. Don't judge me for what I have done or what others have said. Judge me for what I am, and what I am trying to do. [[User:TheOperator|'TheOperator']] [[User talk:TheOperator|'Talk']] 01:43, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Skelly I am proving myself. I am showing you I CAN do a good job as a rollbacker. I have NEVER ever in my entire time on this wiki, vandalized anything. I have made a few bad edits, but I learned from them. And as I said before I am TRIPLE checking all of my edits. [[User:TheOperator|'TheOperator']] [[User talk:TheOperator|'Talk']] 02:14, December 14, 2013 (UTC) lol love your pastas >:3 im new here and I might need some help on knowing things around here ~~bloodytwilight~~ Edits You undid my addition of the Marked for Review category on the story The Man Who Could Not Bleed, I was wondering why, while you did review it the story itself is still such a train wreck I feel like it needs a lot more work. As well, my capitalization of the word "them" in that story, I was under the impression that he was intending to use the word as a title or as a name, i.e. The Thing. Noothgrush (talk) 16:36, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Ummm... hi. I saw you deleted my very first past just minutes ago and made another page to it with another title. I mean it's basically the same, but it's not the title I gave this pasta and since it's something that actually happened to me I hold it dearly in my heart. It's kind of disrespectful to fo that kind of stuf, and it doesn't really matter if you're an admin. If there's another pasta with the same name it's ok, but I think it would've been way more polite if you told me so so I could change the page to something more suitable for the wiki. Please respond to this message, and I'm sorry to leav eit here, but I'm new here and this was the easiest way. Thank you. --Cathedralnightmare22 (talk) 01:37, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Starting Creapypasta I understand that you have to add any freewrites to OC and user submission, could you guide me in the direction to finding out how to enter any of my future pasta's onto user submission and OC. Thank you.Sukora (talk) 06:40, December 28, 2013 (UTC) i have a hard time writing a blog /.\ i was wondering if wanted to give me pointers or something? ~bloodytwilight666~ Re: Admin Ah, thanks! I will use these powers for good. Mostly. ... ._. ~We are the Jack-o-Laterns in July, setting fire to the sky!~ 14:21, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi (hoodie :() Silence is Golden; Revenge is Platnium Why'd you change my page title? Having a semicolon is more correct than a full colon. Concerning Abyss Did I make an error in my editing? My sincerest apologies for any inconvenience. DuncanAernisMaleron (talk) 16:08, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey I am LordMReaper and I was wondering how I can be an administratore to this wiki leave a message on my pageLordMReaper (talk) 14:42, January 16, 2014 (UTC)LordMReaper Hey I am LordMReaper and I was wondering how I can be an administratore to this wiki leave a message on my pageLordMReaper (talk) 14:42, January 16, 2014 (UTC)LordMReaper Hello! I Have done my best to Read your rules. And I am doing my best to follow them. I am new to the creepypasta site, entierly. So I don't know much about uploading. I made a creepypasta, that I want to submit, and i don't want people editing it at all. It has correct grammar and spelling (Because spellcheck is awesome). So I'd put the catagorey under OC and any others??? Well ranked #1 on the leaderboard. How do i tag a post? I loved that Haunted Enchiladas story. PLS MAKE MORE! And Remember : I USE HAIR TO EXPRESS MYSELF! why did you delete my creepypasta? it was good and interesting D: Help from New Pikminjp How do I post a pasta? [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] 04:56, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Accounts I am going to keep this account. 00:06, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Deadline My application has reached it's deadline -- 19:00, March 23, 2014 (UTC) My pasta has been marked for deletion, and i dont know whats wrong with it. please help ~Not_G-rexicon why did you delete my story?Needlemouth323 (talk) 21:30, March 24, 2014 (UTC)needlemouth323 hey Sloshedtrain, can you help me? hey, a editor on the page deleted my story and i was just wondering maybe you can get her to give it back so i can get rid of what i did wrong, because i am really upset that its gone, i worked really hard on it, i will take slender, ticci-toby, maskie and hoodie out of it, i just wanted to make "Insane jade" one of his proxies that's all... i didn't know that there was a no-spinoff rule. please help me get it back, i will take them out i swear!!! KrayKray (talk) 22:33, March 27, 2014 (UTC)KrayKray shoshedtrain, my story isn't "jeff inspired" it may be similar buts its completely different! i swear i totally made evrything up in my story, i wasn't trying to make it like jeffs, yes she may have turned out like him slightly but she is completely different. i am changing things about it so that slenderman, ticci-toby, maskie and hoodie wont be in it. KrayKray (talk) 02:40, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Removal of pages. May you remove any pages or edits I have made? Thank you. Silencer1223 (talk) 02:52, March 31, 2014 (UTC) APRIL FOOLS AF SLOSHY SLOSH SLOSH SLOSH Hey. Since you deleted ROBLOX, I needed the user who wrote it so that I can give credit, because I imported it from here to Trollpasta. So, can ya? Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 03:48, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I have a question about my pasta. It was deleted today on the date April 20, 2014, and I was wondering if there was a way to view it so i can see all that was wrong with it because, my friends were wanting to view it so I would like to send it then dipose of it. Thank you! BloodyWafflez 17:02, April 20, 2014 (UTC) help? Hey, Sloshed, I'm just writing to you to ask, what would you personably say what genre of creepypasta would you recommend to start out with? I can't really decide which one to try out first! LOL Thanks a lot in advance! :D I see you deleted my post. I looked at the quality standards, what got my post deleted? I checked over the standards, again, and still nothing. Could you message me back and tell me what got my creepypasta deleted? Rofl47Portak (talk) 19:33, May 7, 2014 (UTC)Rofl47Portal P.S. I made a grammer mistake on my username, I know. ¡Vampire Venganza! (talk) 04:57, May 10, 2014 (UTC)¡Vampire Venganza!¡Vampire Venganza! (talk) 04:57, May 10, 2014 (UTC) I requested a chat ban a little over a month ago and now I want to come back. Can you undo the ban for me? ¡Vampire Venganza! (talk) 06:44, May 12, 2014 (UTC)¡Vampire Venganza!¡Vampire Venganza! (talk) 06:44, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. On second thought, ban me. In fact, fully block me. IP address and everything. I don't wanna be on this site anymore. Quake query I just read this thread, some kind of chan log from 26 september 2011 I think. It was linked to from this Forbes article. I am wondering if it would qualify as creepypasta to cover in the wiki. It creeped me out a lot. talk2ty 07:31, May 11, 2014 (UTC) How do i make a creepy pasta? I cannot paste those because i'm using an iPad Rollback Umm, a little wwhile ago my rollback rights wwere taken because of some big disturbance, ( I wwon't go into detail.) But that's been dealt wwith and the fog has clearned, howwevver I still havven't gotten them back. I hope you can get back to me soon. 18:25, May 18, 2014 (UTC) EDIT- This wwas my old account User:エル・ローライト CrystalMaryrose (talk) 04:50, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Ahem. Why did you delete my Creepypasta. Could you at least give me the story so I can put it on my Wiki? Ugh. Nevermind, you'll probably be a bitch anyway. ~~GabeHarrison~~ Re:Re: Ahem Thank you, and sorry for name calling, I didn't know this was "below standerds" but I was startin out, etter ones soon! Hi, I might sould like an idiot for asking this, but how do you make a Creepypasta? I wanna make one of my own... Thank you for you kind welcome i hope you liked my creepypasta.(= --Mr.creepster123 (talk) 18:15, June 1, 2014 (UTC) [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] 18:19, June 1, 2014 (UTC)